Many types of quiz games are well known and require, for example, the answering of questions or the matching of colors or shapes. In game situations where the same question is put to more than one player it is often desirable to provide means for unambiguously determining priority in answering the questions.
The present invention seeks to provide a mechanical quiz game having a feature which permits unambiguous indication of which player answers a question first.